1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical equipment generally and, more particularly, to a novel mounting bracket for mounting small compressors to condenser plates, the latter having a variety of bolt patterns.
2. Background Art
While the present invention is described with reference to the mounting of compressors, it will be understood that it is adaptable to any situation in which a variety of mounting configurations must be accommodated.
Small refrigeration units are used, for example, at locations where ice is sold to keep the chests containing the ice below 32 degrees Fahrenheit. Typically, the compressors for such refrigeration units are mounted on the condenser plates of the refrigeration units. The compressors are relatively high maintenance items and must be occasionally replaced. Unfortunately, the bolt patterns on the condenser plates are far from uniform and, if a service organization services a large number of such installations, a large number of different compressors must be inventoried.
For example, a service organization may have to service hundreds of different ice merchandisers having 1/4-, 1/3-, and 1/2-horsepower compressors purchased, say, over the past 25 years from various manufacturers. As a result, the mounting studs that hold the compressors to the rubber mounting spacers to the compressor mounting feet have many different configurations. If the configuration of the mounting studs does not match that of the configuration of the feet on a particular replacement compressor, then the entire condenser plate and assembly have to be removed and drilled to install new mounting studs. This consumes time and increases maintenance costs, as well as increasing the time the refrigeration unit is out of service. Another problem occurs because on some of the units, the old mounting studs are welded to the condenser plates and have to be removed to obtain clearance to mount the new compressors.
One of the three major so called "J style" compressor manufacturers makes all of its replacement compressors with the mounting feet welded to the compressors. This manufacturer make these compressors with three different base configurations and does not supply any adaptors. If the service organization carries the three types of compressors in 1/4-, 1/3-, and 1/2-horsepower sizes, nine different compressors must be inventoried and carried on the service vehicle. Many times, these compressors do not match the configurations previously used by the manufacturer as well as those of other manufacturers. Replacing the compressors becomes a compounded problem.
Another one of the three major "J style" compressor manufacturers also makes all of its replacement compressors with the mounting feet welded to the compressors and it presently makes compressors with five different base configurations; however, this company does supply some single use adapters. If the service organization carries all five types in the above three sizes, as well as adapters therefor, the inventorying problem grows substantially and, even at that, much of the time these do not match the configurations previously used by this manufacturer as well as some currently being used by the other manufacturers.
The other one of the three major "J style" manufacturers makes some if its replacement compressors with the mounting feet welded to the compressors, but they also make replacement compressors without a welded base to accept a bolt-on base. This manufacturer supplies seven difference single use base configuration which are not interchangeable. Again, even if the service organization carries all seven bases, with their 1/4-, 1/3-, and 1/2-horsepower compressors, much of the time these do not match the configurations previously used by this manufacturer as well as some currently being used by the other manufacturers.
There are several independent suppliers of adaptors all of which are either single use or which mount each stud mount independently to the compressor without the security of a solid base. Some are very thin strips with interfitting sliding channels secured with wing nuts under the compressor. These wing nuts sometimes hit the compressor and/or vibrate loose. There are others that are attached directly to the mounting studs without the value of the use of a rubber mounting spacer.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a universal mounting bracket and method of use that can be employed to mount compressors to condenser plates when the condenser plates have a wide variety of mounting stud patterns.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a mounting bracket which is sturdy.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such bracket and method that are convenient to employ.
It is another object of the invention to provide such bracket that is economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.